UEFA Champions League 2016-17 knockout phase
The 2016–17 UEFA Champions League knockout phase begin on 14 February and end on 3 June 2017 with the final at Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, Wales, to decide the champions of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League. A total of 16 teams compete in the knockout phase. Times up to 25 March 2017 (round of 16) are CET (UTC+1), thereafter (quarter-finals and beyond) times are CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates The schedule of the competition is as follows (all draws are held at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland, unless stated otherwise). Format The knockout phase involves the 16 teams which qualified as winners and runners-up of each of the eight groups in the group stage. Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advance to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e. the team that scored more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time is played. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e. if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shoot-out. In the final, which is played as a single match, if scores are level at the end of normal time, extra time is played, followed by penalty shoot-out if scores remain tied. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. On 17 July 2014, the UEFA emergency panel ruled that Ukrainian and Russian clubs would not be drawn against each other "until further notice" due to the political unrest between the countries. Bracket |3|3|6 |POR|Porto|0|0|0|ITA|'Juventus'|2|1|3 |FRA|Paris Saint-Germain|4|1|5|ESP|'Barcelona'|0|6|6 |GER|'Bayern Munich'|5|5|10|ENG|Arsenal|1|1|2 |ESP|'Real Madrid'|3|3|6|ITA|Napoli|1|1|2 |GER|Bayer Leverkusen|2|0|2|ESP|'Atlético Madrid'|4|0|4 |ESP|Sevilla|2|0|2|ENG|'Leicester City'|1|2|3 |GER|Borussia Dortmund|2|1|3|FRA|'Monaco'|3|3|6 |ITA|'Juventus'|3|0|3|ESP|Barcelona|0|0|0 |GER|Bayern Munich|1|2|3|ESP|'Real Madrid' |2|4|6 |ESP|'Atlético Madrid'|1|1|2|ENG|Leicester City|0|1|1 |FRA|Monaco|0|1|1|ITA|'Juventus'|2|2|4 |ESP|'Real Madrid'|3|1|4|ESP|Atlético Madrid|0|2|2 |ITA|Juventus||ESP|Real Madrid|}} Round of 16 The draw was held on 12 December 2016. The first legs were played on 14, 15, 21 and 22 February, and the second legs were played on 7, 8, 14 and 15 March 2017. Summary |} Matches |time=20:45 |team1=Manchester City |score=5–3 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Sterling Agüero Stones Sané |goals2=Falcao Mbappé |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=53,351 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Monaco |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Mbappé Fabinho Bakayoko |goals2=Sané |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=15,700 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} 6–6 on aggregate. Monaco won on away goals. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Benzema Kroos Casemiro |goals2=Insigne |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=78,000 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Napoli |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Mertens |goals2=Ramos Mertens Morata |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=56,695 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} Real Madrid won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Benfica |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Mitroglou |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=55,124 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Aubameyang Pulisic |goals2= |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |attendance=65,849 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} Borussia Dortmund won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Bayern Munich |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Robben Lewandowski Thiago Müller |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Arsenal |score=1–5 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Walcott |goals2=Lewandowski Robben Douglas Costa Vidal |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,911 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} Bayern Munich won 10–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Porto |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2=Pjaca Dani Alves |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=49,229 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Juventus |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Dybala |goals2= |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=41,161 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} Juventus won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Bayer Leverkusen |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Bellarabi Savić |goals2=Saúl Griezmann Gameiro Torres |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=29,300 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=49,133 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} Atlético Madrid won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Paris Saint-Germain |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Di María Draxler Cavani |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=46,484 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Barcelona |score=6–1 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=L. Suárez Kurzawa Messi Neymar Roberto |goals2=Cavani |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=96,290 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} Barcelona won 6–5 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Sevilla |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Leicester City |goals1=Sarabia Correa |goals2=Vardy |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=38,834 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Leicester City |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=Morgan Albrighton |goals2= |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=31,520 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} Leicester City won 3–2 on aggregate. Quarter-finals The draw was held on 17 March 2017. The first legs were played on 11 and 12 April, and the second legs were played on 18 and 19 April 2017. Summary }} |} Matches |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Leicester City |goals1=Griezmann |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=51,423 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Leicester City |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Vardy |goals2=Saúl |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=31,548 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Atlético Madrid won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=18:45 |team1=Borussia Dortmund |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Dembélé Kagawa |goals2=Mbappé Bender |stadium=Westfalenstadion, Dortmund |attendance=65,849 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |time=20:50 |team1=Monaco |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Mbappé Falcao Germain |goals2=Reus |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=17,135 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} Monaco won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Bayern Munich |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Vidal |goals2=Ronaldo |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=4–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Ronaldo Asensio |goals2=Lewandowski Ramos |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=78,346 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} Real Madrid won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Juventus |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Dybala Chiellini |goals2= |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=41,092 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Barcelona |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=96,290 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} Juventus won 3–0 on aggregate. Semi-finals The draw was held on 21 April 2017. The first legs will be played on 2 and 3 May, and the second legs will be played on 9 and 10 May 2017. Summary |} Matches |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score= 3–0 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Ronaldo |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance= 77,609 |referee= Martin Atkinson }} |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score= 2–1 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1 = Saúl Ñíguez Griezmann |goals2 = Isco |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance= 53,422 |referee= Cüneyt Çakır }} Real Madrid won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Monaco |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2=Higuaín |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=16,762 |referee=Antonio Miguel Mateu Lahoz }} |time=20:45 |team1=Juventus |score= 2–1 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1 = Mandžukić Dani Alves |goals2 = Mbappé |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=40,244 |referee=Björn Kuipers }} Juventus won 4–1 on aggregate. Final The final will played on 3 June 2017 at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, Wales. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) will be determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |score= |report= |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Millennium Stadium, Cardiff |attendance= |referee= }} External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) *3